


Comets

by nightiiingale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, engineer&medic!reader, loosely-connected drabbles, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightiiingale/pseuds/nightiiingale
Summary: A slow-burn story about the best pilot in the galaxy and a simple engineer (plus medic) girl in the Resistance.(Loosely-connected drabbles + lots of time jumps)





	1. Sneak-peek

_Poe didn’t answer me. Instead, he simply stared. I felt my cheeks flush under his gaze. He had a look in his eyes that means… something. Something that I don’t know what to put my finger on._

_But it’s... something._

_“Um, Poe?”_

_He exhales slowly, putting his hand on my cheek, caressing it. "Don’t look at anyone the way you’re looking at me,” he breathed out, “please.”_

_I looked at him in surprise._


	2. An Unlikely First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poe and (y/n)'s first meeting

The moment I heard some crashing, footsteps, and voices from the outside of the medical wing, I knew that something was up. I heard that the mission has been a success, but I knew the victory cost a lot of damage to our Resistance fighters who went out. 

I stood up in an instant when the doors burst open, revealing some members rushing inside injured fighters. I ordered everyone to help as much injured people as they can. Though I have great admiration for the fighters we have on the base, I keep wondering if they always have to risk their life like this their whole life. 

Shaking away the thought in my head, I headed to one of the patients who was badly injured when I saw my medic struggling with a patient. “Lor, what’s going on here?” I asked.

“Poe Dameron is hurt badly, ma’am, but he insists that he is fine even though he is not.” Lor informed me as he pushed the man down despite his protests.

I recognize this man as the leader of the squadron that went out today. I’ve seen him a couple of times around the base, but I never got the chance to _actually_ have a conversation with him. Not that I had any plan to. We both live in different worlds; he's in the world of fighting the First Order, and I'm in the world of tending to the sick and fixing up spaceships. I’m familiar with his droid though, BB-8, who was by his side and making worried beeping noises. I’m the one who fixes it up when something’s not right with it.

“Sir, please, I suggest that you lie down so we can tend to your injuries immediately.” I told him as I pull the medical supplies to me, "You're badly hurt."

“No,” he croaked, “I’m fine. I gotta get to General Org-- Ah!” He hissed in pain as he tried to sit up. I put a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him down on the bed. 

“I understand that you have import business to attend to, but with injuries like these, I’m afraid I can’t let you go.” 

Despite my attempts to convince the man to follow my orders, he refused. I knew he was stubborn, but damn, I didn’t know he’s  _this_ stubborn. 

“Will you please stop--” I said as I tried to push him back, but he cut me off.

“For the hundredth time, woman,” he snapped, eyes glaring up at me despite the pain he’s feeling, “I have to get going. I don’t need any treatment because I’m fine. Let. Me. Go. That is an order.” 

I narrowed my eyes at him after he said those words. Him? Commanding me to let him go? In _my_ medical department? I felt my frustration reach its boiling point. “Fine,” I said through gritted teeth, “I’m afraid I have to do this.” 

In a split second, I punched him on the face, knocking the man unconscious. 

After a couple of seconds of confirming that Poe is knocked out, I met the eyes of Lor who had a shocked look on his face. “What? He was annoying me. He may be a commander, but he's in my department. My department, my rules.” I said to him, “Now, help me with this.”

Lor shook his head, clearly amused. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." he told me.


End file.
